1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to variable inductors. More particularly, this invention pertains to variable inductors designed for use with three-phase AC sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, three-phase variable inductors (which are also known as reactors) have certain disadvantages. First, prior-art devices develop large amounts of heat because of losses in components having a high magnetic resistivity. While such development of heat is undesirable in and of itself, it has the further disadvantage of reducing the efficiency of the device.
Second, conventional prior-art devices may vibrate appreciably during operation, especially in the case of devices which are designed for use at high currents. In the prior art it is necessary to damp such vibration by using mechanical techniques such as immersion in dense liquids and the like.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a variable inductor suitable for use with three-phase AC sources which would produce less heat and thereby be more efficient and which would also not vibrate during operation.